Corphish
Corphish is a Water type Pokémon from the third generation of Pokémon. It Evolves into Crawdaunt at level 30. In Anime Ash's Corphish was the third Pokémon caught by Ash during his travels through Hoenn. History Hoenn Ash caught Corphish in the episode Gone Corphishin'. Ash and his friends were camping on a beach, and Corphish was attacking them from underneath the sand. Eventually, its identity was revealed and Ash battled it and caught it using his Treecko. In the next episode, when Corphish met the gang's other Pokémon, it struggled to make friends, smacking the others to greet them and eating their food. In the same episode, Corphish fell ill and was carried to the Dewford Town Pokémon Center by its new Trainer Ash. The next morning, it had recovered and was able to stop Team Rocket's plan. Corphish had its first Gym battle in Just One of the Geysers against Brawly, where it was chosen to battle his Machop, Corphish won the battle but still fell to Hariyama. It battled Flannery in Going, Going, Yawn, where it was Ash's first Pokémon used in the battle and faced Flannery's Magcargo and won but was then put to sleep by her Slugma's Yawn attack, but later it woke up to beat her final Pokémon, Torkoal. In Go Go Ludicolo!, Corphish was sent out when Ash was picking which Pokémon to use for his Petalburg Gym Battle, Corphish immediately got angry and jealous of Ash's newly evolved Grovyle, after Corphish failed to get oranges off a tree after using its attacks too hard, breaking the oranges, as well as failing to break Team Rocket's net with its pincers, both of which Grovyle did easily with its Leaf Blade, earning it praise and making Corphish more jealous and angry. Later Corphish barged in Grovyle's way to volunteer to battle against Poncho and his Ludicolo. However Corphish struggled as its Crabhammer and Bubble Beam attacks were dodged by Ludicolo's dancing skills, Double Team or they were blocked by Protect, Corphish was hit by Ludicolo's Focus Punch, after having more of its attacks dodged or blocked, it was defeated by Hyper Beam. May mentioned that Ash and Corphish weren't in sync. Corphish was upset about losing and later ran off. Ash later learned that Corphish was jealous of Grovyle. Corphish caught up with Poncho and got angry at him demanding another battle, later Corphish rescued Poncho and Ludicolo from Team Rocket and single handily defeating Seviper and Cacnea, impressing Poncho with him mentioning that him winning might have just been luck. In It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!, Corphish saved Max and one of the Mossdeep Gym Leaders, Tate, when they were captured on board in a space shuttle by Team Rocket. In Once in a Mawile, it fell in love with a Mawile, however the feeling was not mutual as the Mawile was in love with Brock's Lombre. It teamed up with the also heartbroken Brock to sing and dance to "Brock's Paradise" in order to keep an audience entertained. In The Great Eight Fate! Ash chose Corphish to replace his Snorunt in the Double Battle in the first round of the Sootopolis Gym battle, it went up against Juan's Sealeo and Seaking along with Pikachu. Corphish used Bubble Beam, which Sealeo and Seaking dodged by diving underwater, Seaking then used Horn Drill on Corphish from behind, although Corphish grabbed Seaking's horn with its claws, Seaking used Horn Drill to spin Corphish around crashing him into the water, after that Pikachu used Iron Tail on Seaking whilst Sealeo used Aurora Beam on Pikachu, Iron Tail knocked out Seaking whilst Aurora Beam missed. Pikachu was then seen riding on Corphish like a surfboard. Whilst they rode towards Sealeo, it used Ice Ball, which was getting stronger with each attack, Corphish blocked the first two with Harden and Vice Grip whilst Pikachu destroyed the third one with Iron Tail, the fourth one then hit them both. Sealeo then launched a fifth Ice Ball at them both, which was very large and powerful, after Pikachu barely destroyed it with Thunder, Corphish launched a Crabhammer whilst Sealeo was distracted with the falling ice shards, knocking Sealeo out. This ended the first round of the Sootopolis Gym battle in Ash's favour. Both were then recalled. In the next episode, Corphish was used in the second round of Ash's Sootopolis Gym battle, it went up against Juan's Luvdisc, Corphish used Bubble Beam, but using its incredible speed, Luvdisc dodged and used Water Gun which hit Corphish. Luvdisc dodged and used Sweet Kiss, but Corphish jumped and used Bubble Beam, which Luvdisc dodged by diving underwater. However Corphish used Crabhammer and the surface of the water, forcing Luvdisc out the water and dealing damage, Corphish used Vice Grip but due to the splash creating rain like conditions, it activated Luvdisc's ability Swift Swim, allowing it to move two times as normal, allowing Luvdisc to dodge. Luvdisc used Water Gun which Corphish dodged and Ash had it use Bubble Beam on the mist, removing the rain like conditions and thus stopping Luvdisc's Swift Swim from working, this allowed Corphish to hit Luvdisc with Crabhammer, knocking it out. Corphish then went up against Juan's Whiscash, Corphish used Bubble Beam, which Whiscash countered with Surf, blocking the attack, it then used the momentum from the Surf to launch its Rock Smash attack, crushing Corphish and knocking it out. In the Ever Grande Conference, it was used in several battles. It first teamed up with Torkoal in From Brags to Riches to battle Dominick, after Torkoal fainted, Corphish was on its own to defeat Swalot, which it did by using Bubble Beam in Swalot's mouth. It later battled Katie and her Golduck in A Judgment Brawl and manages to defeat it while it was confused, but when Katie sent out her Venomoth again, Ash recalled Corphish as it was still confused. It later came out to battle Walrein but was beaten quickly. Ash chose Corphish to battle his rival Morrison, where it easily defeated his Girafarig when Morrison refused to order an attack, then in the next episode, it beat his Growlithe in the same way before Ash was able to snap Morrison out of his hesitation. Afterwards, Corphish then tied with Morrison's Swampert. In Ash's battle with Tyson in At the End of the Fray, Corphish battled his Hariyama but quickly lost. Back at Pallet Town in The Right Place and the Right Mime, it met and soon made friends with Ash's other crab-like Pokémon, Kingler. Navigation Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes